Big Mouth, Big Trouble Rikku vs Yuna & Paine
by Disy
Summary: Rikku finds out what happens when her companions are bored and she wears provoking clothes...will she fight her friends or will she be teached a lesson she will never forget.


Note: This story was requested by afgirl2217.  
So the main goal was that she liked it, now if the rest of you like it that's a well taken bonus

Big Mouth, Big Trouble

Rikku walked up to the deck of the Celsius.  
It was the first time in a week that they've touched ground again.  
Brother, Buddy and Shinra had all left the ship getting their supplies.  
They had even shut down the Bar droid, the only people on the ship were Yuna, Paine and Rikku.  
Yuna was somewhere in the hangar practicing with her guns.  
Paine was like always sitting in her cabin just wanting to be alone.  
Rikku had the deck all to herself.  
The Al Bhed girl walked over to the pilot seat and sat down.  
Normally her brother would freak out once she would sit in it, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.  
Rikku closed her eyes and sighted, the warm sun shining through the cockpit window was like a warm blanket on her very revealed body.  
Like always she was wearing only her yellow bikini, and that miniature brown skirt which barely covered anything at all.  
Besides that she only wore her scarf and pair of shoes.  
She was a tease in every way something her fellow Gullwings pointed out about ten times a day.  
Rikku used to dress more properly but ever since she got nice remark from a certain blond guy she began to wear seemingly less and less clothing.  
To she eventually just walked around in a bikini all day, she liked the attention she had found that out a long time ago.  
The fact that she had a great body was well taken bonus for everyone around or so she hoped.  
After a few minutes her body was covered in a thin layer of sweat and Rikku saw a small pool of it in her bellybutton.  
She started to rub over her stomach circling around her belly button.  
She closed her eyes again knowing what she would do next...she was alone after all.  
Just as her hand was about to travel further down her belly two arms suddenly wrapped around from behind the chair.  
Rikku shrieked from surprise.  
"Got you!" A familiar voice said in her ear.  
Rikku giggled at the statement and then giggled some more as she felt the woman like her cheek.  
"Ah! Gross!" Rikku giggled and she turned her head to meet her friend's gaze.  
The silver haired woman in skin tight leather clothing smiled a bit.  
"You seem to be in a good mood today, Paine." Rikku said still giggling as she tried to escape form Paine's hold but failed.  
The warrior continued to observe the thief until the thief asked. "So...what's up?"  
"Nothing..." Paine said softly as she turned around the chair facing Rikku from the front.  
Paine then pushed the blonde girl's legs away from the controls and pulled the girl up.  
Rikku giggled the other girl's name as she was turned around and pressed against the window and the controls.  
"I just thought..." Paine went on pressing her body hard up against Rikku's.  
Rikku green spiral patterned eyes widened a little.  
"We could...have some fun." Paine said softly and kissed the young girl.  
Rikku squirmed and tried to close her mouth but Paine's kiss was forceful and aggressive.  
Rikku's eyes nearly poked out once she felt Paine cup her not all that big but well shaped and firm breasts.  
Paine then broke the kiss and Rikku was too stunned to say anything so Paine did. "If seen you...always looking at me. Always asking me question...always curious about me. Well...Rikku...I'm interested in you too..."  
Before Rikku could respond saying she just liked Paine as a friend the warrior pressed her lips on hers again and Rikku squirmed again trying to break free.  
Paine was mistaking...  
Paine's hand then let go of Rikku's breast and fell down rubbing her stomach and under Rikku's skirt and thong.  
Rikku's eyes didn't just widen now, this went too far, and once she felt Paine's finger touch her womanhood she snapped.  
Rikku pushed the older girl away from her and without thinking her hand flew towards Paine's face slapping the warrior hard across the face.  
Rikku pulled her hands up covering her mouth in a shock at what she had done.  
Paine rubbed her cheek and glared angry at Rikku. "Rikku?! What the hell?!"  
Rikku took a step forward placing her hands on the warrior's shoulders. "Paine I'm so sorry...but you kissed me and you didn't give a chance to say I didn't want to and then your hand..."  
Paine looked at the girl. "You're saying you don't want this? You don't want me?"  
Rikku let go and her gaze dropped a little, her blonde hair falling in front of her face.  
"No, Paine I don't...I'm just curious in as a friend, I was concerned about you but I don't want a relationship or something with you, other then that of friendship."  
Paine looked hurt. "But all those questions...all those glares?"  
"They meant nothing, that's just the person I am curious sometimes a bit too curious."  
Rikku took a step forward and placed a comforting hand on the warriors shoulder but didn't dare to look up she just hid behind her wild blonde hair. "I'm sorry Paine..."  
"So..." Paine said softly and lifted Rikku's chin up so they locked gazes.  
"This is what I get for opening myself up?!" Paine roared out.  
"What? No Paine!" Rikku protested.  
"Do you have any idea how that was for me?!" Paine shouted and she slapped the younger girl across the face.  
Rikku fell back and turned around by the sudden attack and slammed chest first against the window.  
Paine and crashed in behind her pressing Rikku's body and face harder against the window.  
"Paine?!" Rikku shouted stunned.  
Paine grunted and grabbed a hand full of Rikku's blonde locks.  
She then pulled the thief's head back and slammed her forehead hard against the window...one...two...three times.  
Each time Rikku screamed by the sudden assault and the hot glass was nearly burning her barely covered skin.  
Paine then roared again and pulled the thief away from the window by her wild blonde hair.  
Rikku shrieked in surprise and fell to the ground, she tried to struggle up but Paine's high heeled boot connected with her ribs.  
The blonde girl shouted and rolled back over the deck rubbing her ribs.  
"Please, Paine enough! I'm sorry but this isn't going to solve." Rikku was saying before she was interrupted.  
Not by words though, the heel of Paine's boot pressed hard in her cheek and Rikku's head was pushed roughly against the floor.  
"You really are a little thief!.... I open up to you and you just let me fall!" Paine said menacing.  
The warrior and turned her foot forcing Rikku's head to follow to the left and right.  
Paine observed the younger girl's face. "You're so pretty...but..."  
Paine then started to kick Rikku's stomach. "No one rejects me!"  
"Please, Pai-" Rikku was staring to beg but Paine's heel found her cheek again forcing the girl to be silent.  
The silent slide door then opened and Yuna walked in but neither Rikku or Paine noticed this.  
Yuan holstered her guns and observed the scene...  
She stood there admitting to herself she enjoyed the view of Rikku getting dominated by Paine.  
It had always been a fantasy of hers to dominate the young sexy thief....maybe...  
After a few seconds Yuna had an idea and silently sneak to the left of the deck.  
Her blue sash was trailing behind her and as she walked her well formed bottom nearly fell out of her tight hot pants.  
Yuna then pressed a few buttons on the controls and looked to the right, she then saw the security camera moving around searching for some motion and quickly fixed its lenses on the squirming Rikku and the dominating Paine.  
Yuna then pressed another button and once a red light appeared on the camera she walked away knowing it was recording, what ever might happen she had at least tapped this much.  
Yuna then started her act and looked surprised as she said. "What's going on here?!"  
Only now did the other two girls finally notice Yuna.  
Once Rikku squirmed once again under Paine's foot, Yuna winked at the warrior letting her know she on her side.  
"Yuna?! Yuna!" Rikku screamed.  
The young thief then opened her eyes and pushed Paine's foot away and then swiped the warriors other feet down from underneath her causing the silver haired woman to fell down.  
Rikku then scrambled to her feet and began to run towards Yuna. "Yuna!"  
Paine quickly got back up to her feet and decided to look what would happen next.  
Yuna opened her arms as the young thief ran into her arms and she embraced the blonde girl.  
"Yuna, help me...Pain she attacked me after I...Yuna...she kissed me and touched me..." Rikku nearly cried out.  
Yuna then winked at the warrior and pushed the blonde girl softly back.  
"Kissed you?...where did she touch you?" Yuna asked her voice sweet and caring.  
Rikku hesitated but felt safe in Yuna's arms. "On my...front twins...and...my...flower."  
Yuna put on a confused look even though she knew perfectly well what the girl meant. "Twins? Flower?"  
Rikku looked confused at the older girl but then pointed desperately at her orbs and soft spot. "Yuna! My boobs! And my...womanhood."  
Yuna smiled and cupped her hand around one of Rikku's orbs. "Did she touch you there?"  
Rikku's eyes widened again as she felt Yuna squeeze a little.  
The young thief then slapped Yuna's hand away and backed off. "Yuna?! What are you doing?!"  
"Oh, come on Rikku you liked it." Yuna said teasingly.  
"No I didn't! What's wrong with you two?!" Rikku nearly shouted back as she folded her arms in front of her chest.  
"Yes you did Rikku...your nipple turned stone hard...you like the touch of a woman." Yuna pressed on.  
Rikku took a step forward looking angry. "No! I didn't like it! Why are you saying that Yuna this isn't you same counts for you Paine!"  
Yuna took a step closer with a smirk on her face. "But Rikku...you do want us don't you? Why else you keep flirting with us...keep revealing your body more and more."  
Rikku face flushed red. "What? No that's just...who I am!"  
"Young and stupid?" Paine said teasingly.  
Before Rikku could comply Yuna said. "Fine...but I hate it when I'm being rejected."  
Yuna then stepped forward and kicked the young girl in the stomach causing her to stumble back.  
Paine then walked up to Rikku and grabbed the girl's thong which was always visible above her skirt. "I always wondered why you always wear this thing so high....it's just an invitation."  
Paine the pulled the thong up giving Rikku a major wedgie.  
The young girl screamed and she closed her eyes as her thong was being pulled up in all the places it didn't belong.  
"No!... Ah! Please...Paine I...Ah! Hate Wedgies!" Rikku nearly cried out.  
Paine laughed and pulled harder causing the younger girl to scream her lungs out.  
Paine then rooted her feet o the ground and with a grunt she lifted the girl up in the air by her thong.  
Rikku's feet nearly spasmed desperately in the air as her thong had crawled up in such a way the pain was unbearable.  
Rikku screamed and cried out for a full minute and a single tear rolled down her cheek.  
Just when she was on the edge of crying by the pain her thong ripped and she fell to down to the deck again landing hard on her chest.  
Rikku heard both other girls laugh loudly and Rikku wanting to ease the pain of her womanhood pulled her miniature skirt up, which didn't cover up her womanhood now any way and began to softly rub her pained soft spot.  
Paine still held the torn thong in her hands before she threw it down on Rikku's face who was rolling over the ground in pain.  
Suddenly both Yuna and Paine placed a foot on Rikku's still covered breasts, both girls wore heeled boots and Rikku shouted out from a new source of pain.  
Rikku tried to roll away but failed and desperately cried out. "Why?! What have I done wrong?!"  
The two girls continued to rub their heels hard over Rikku's breasts causing constant moans and occasional screams.  
"Actually I just joined in when I saw Paine teach you a lesson." Yuna said calmly.  
"And I'm just in need of some action..." Paine said softly.  
Yuna then pressed her heel a little harder on the girl's orb. "But we can give you a few reasons."  
Paine nodded and also leaned on harder on her feet which was tormenting the young Rikku.  
"How about...your constant rattling...your always talking always busy. You can't find rest in your butt for one second, and that's just tire ring us out!" Yuna said.  
Paine nodded and the brown haired girl went on. "And your clothes...Paine and I barely get any attention when we come into a new town they're all jumping at you just because you're barely covered up."  
Yuna shook her head. "It's just not fair...Paine is the lot of woman of us...and I have the most matured body...yet you the youngest one get's all the attention because you constantly walk around half naked...well now you lie down there pretty exposed kind of funny."  
"Funny?! Please, enough! It's not funny! Paine! Yuna!" Rikku shouted.  
Paine smirked and fell down next to the girl pinning her arms and breathing in the girl's face.  
"Consider this your lesson and punishment...little thief." Paine hissed and she kissed the girl again.  
Yuna then too fell down and upholstered one of her guns.  
Yuna then pressed the tip of the gun's barrel on Rikku's bare stomach and fell down circling around the thief's womanhood.  
Rikku's eyes widened as she felt the cold barrel so very near her soft spot.  
The thief wanted to close her eyes but saw that Yuna had seated herself between her legs and if reading her mind spread the agile thief's legs as far apart as she could.  
Paine then slapped the young girl hard in the face as if telling her to pay attention to her.  
But Rikku didn't kiss back, she wouldn't give in to them.  
She just didn't know what was going on all she felt was Yuna's gun dangerously close to her womanhood and Paine fondling with her orbs and exploring her mouth.  
Another tear rolled down Rikku's cheek and she closed her eyes, why did they do this?  
"Here it comes Rikku." Yuna said enthusiastic.  
Rikku wondered what she meant a moment later her eyes shot open and she screamed inside Paine's mouth.  
Yuna had pushed the barrel inside Rikku's womanhood, and moved it up and fort again.  
Over and over again, pleasuring...no harassing Rikku with a gun.  
Rikku then pulled her head away from Paine and arched her back.  
Rikku endured Paine's barrage of slaps on her face as tears rolled down her cheeks in complete horror and she looked at Yuna and cried out. "Yuna! God! No! Take it out!"  
Rikku continued her desperate cries as her face was still being slapped, but Yuna just kept going.  
Yuna then pulled the trigger and for a moment Rikku's heart just stopped...but nothing happened.  
Yuna pulled the trigger again and then resumed her harassed far harder and faster this time and the girl screamed again. "Relax Rikku, it's not even loaded."  
Yuna pulled the trigger again just to terrify Rikku a bit more.  
Paine then suddenly stopped slapping Rikku and stood up.  
Paine then opened the zipper of her skin tight leather pants and revealed her own womanhood.  
Rikku cried out again as Yuna quickened the strokes of her gun a little more.  
Paine then sat down on Rikku's chest pinning her down to the ground as her womanhood floated in front of Rikku's face.  
"Now lick." Paine nearly ordered.  
Rikku showed a pained face each time the gun was shoved deep in her woman hood.  
Rikku then managed to spat at Paine's chest as a last defiant act and said. "No!...pervert...Ah!...I don't Ah!...want you two..."  
Paine slapped the girl so hard Rikku's vision blackened for a moment. "Yuna load the gun..."  
Rikku's eyes flew open, she had no choice. "No! Alright...just come down closer."  
Rikku hated this...she was disgusted by this...but the two girls were acting so weird she feared for her life...  
Rikku then obeyed and started to lick Paine's womanhood, her natural skilled tongue made Paine moan in please.  
Paine then grabbed a fistful of blonde hair and grinded her womanhood harder in Rikku's face.  
"Make me come...before yourself..." Paine hissed and moaned again.  
"Yuna...quicken the pace." The warrior told her comrade.  
Rikku's scream was muffled by Paine's soft spot as her own womanhood nearly flew on fire so hard and quick Yuna's gun was harassing her womanhood.  
"Lick it!" Paine roared.  
Rikku immediately got scared again and quickly licked the older girl again.  
The thief felt Yuna lick and kiss her bare stomach while she continued her half assault on her womanhood.  
"It...hurts...Yuna..." Rikku moaned quickly before resuming her licking.  
Yuna went on even faster and Rikku screamed again while licking the silver haired girl.  
"Of course it does silly...it's a gun not a d-i-l-d-o. This is for causing pain...not pleasure." Yuna said amused.  
Fresh tears rolled down Rikku's face along with a few wet drops from Paine's sweet spot.  
It was unbearable Rikku didn't enjoy this at all!  
But she couldn't control her body...as painful as it might be Yuna was stimulation on her and she felt as she was on the brink of an orgasm.  
But she couldn't come...she was terrified at the idea of what the tow girls would do to her if she didn't let Paine come first.  
After another few minutes of this torture Rikku felt a wave of relieved flow over her...along with Paine's juices as the silver haired girl came full in Rikku's face.  
Paine continued to pull Rikku's face hard against her womanhood by her hair until she was sure every love juice had touched Rikku's face.  
Paine then slammed the girl's head back to the ground and fell down on top of her.  
Paine licked her own cum from Rikku's face and kissed the girl again.  
After a full minute she broke the kiss and looked at Rikku's cum soaked face.  
"Excellent my little thief...you may come now." Paine said softly.  
Tears appeared in Rikku's eyes, and as soon as she burst out crying she screamed.  
By tears and screams and full of disgust Rikku came soaking Yuna's arm and gun.  
Rikku continued to come for nearly ages and her body was squirming underneath Paine from the after shock of her orgasm.  
Rikku cried...and Paine stood up.  
Rikku then saw Yuna lick off her own cum covered gun.  
"You...why are you doing this..." Rikku asked broken and defeated.  
"We already told you!" Paine roared and kicked Rikku in the ribs again causing the young girl to roll over on her chest.  
Paine then sunk through her knees and grabbed both ends of Rikku's scarf.  
The warrior then placed her feet on Rikku's back and began to pull violently on the scarf causing Rikku to gasp for air.  
Rikku's head was lifted of the ground by the brutal choke and Yuna got up to her feet.  
As Yuna walked past Rikku's air gasping head she kicked the young girl against her jaw.  
Rikku's head wanted to fly to the side but the choke prevented her to every muscle in her body was on fire, the fire of pain.  
Paine and Yuna looked at each other lustfully and Yuna suddenly closed the gap.  
Rikku didn't see it but she could hear the two girls kiss...  
The thief then began to gurgle and Paine immediately let go of the scarf...so they weren't out to kill her at least.  
Rikku fell down face first to the ground but her head was then lifted of the ground by her hair.  
Yuna pulled the girl up by her blonde hair and gave a quick kiss on her tear and cum soaked face before letting her head fall down to the ground again.  
"My turn now Rikku." Yuna said friendly as if this was all normal.  
Rikku began to cry again and shake her head as her body was turned around again.  
Yuna pulled down her hot pants and literally sat on Rikku's blonde haired head her womanhood shoved right on top Rikku's lips.  
Paine and laid down in front of Rikku's legs and spread them apart holding them apart with her arms.  
"Alright Rikku...same game, same rules. She comes first." Paine hissed and suddenly kicked her heel in Rikku's womanhood.  
Rikku shouted and screamed the movements of her lips caused Yuna's face to blush and the older girl softly moaned just by her screams and movement of her lips.  
Paine then did a similar thing with her heel as Yuna had done to Rikku with her gun.  
Rikku screamed louder and louder as Paine continued to move her heel back and fort deep inside Rikku's womanhood.  
It was terrible...she had to under go that torture again.  
Rikku's moving lips caused Yuna great pleasure alone as Rikku already tasted a few drips of Yuna's honey in her mouth.  
Rikku then forced herself to lick Yuna's womanhood knowing this particular torture would be over once she had made the girl come before she did.  
Paine who enjoyed the sight in front of her and Rikku's screams too much let on hand fall down between her legs and she too started to moan as she continued to pleasure Rikku against her will in a harsh and quite unpleasurable way.  
After a few minutes Yuna nearly crushed Rikku's head between her strong hips and she let out a long scream.  
As Yuna's screamed reached it highest point along with her orgasm Rikku's eyes were filled with tears, she hadn't been able to close her mouth.  
She couldn't open her mouth now, Yuna was still coming...Rikku felt deeply ashamed when she swallowed Yuna's cum.  
Yuna then stood up and turned around and began to lick Rikku's cum soaked face.  
Rikku was screaming again now that she could...they were just having their way with her...things would never be the same again.  
Suddenly Paine screamed and Rikku nearly died as the warrior kicked viciously in her womanhood in the height of her orgasm.  
Once Yuna started to kiss her again and she felt Paine lick her womanhood Rikku couldn't take it anymore...she came again full in Paine's face.  
Rikku then passed out while the two girls continued their fun.  
It took Yuna and Paine five minutes to realize the young thief had passed out.  
Both girls then stood up and kissed quickly before gazing down as the unconscious and cum soaked girl.  
"Thank you Yuna...for helping me." Paine said joyful.  
Yuna slapped her playfully on the bottom. "Don't mention it...it was fun and nice..."  
Yuna then looked at the unconscious girl. "Maybe we over did it a little..."  
Paine then also noticed the cum between Rikku's legs and around her head. "Maybe...let's clean this up."  
Paine the sunk down through her knees and looked back at Yuna. "Quick give me your sash."  
Yuna shook her head. "F that!... use her hair..."  
Yuna laughed a bit but Paine took the comment seriously and grabbed Rikku's hair and began to wipe up all the cum around her head and then turned the unconscious girl's body so that she could wipe the other small pool of cum up with the blonde hair.  
Once Paine was done she grabbed Rikku's arms. "Come let's take her to her room, she must be exhausted."  
Yuna nodded and she grabbed the girl's legs, they then lifted Rikku up and brought her to her room.  
Once inside the thief's room they gently placed her on her own bed.  
Yuna then kissed Rikku on the forehead. "Good night Rikku..."  
Paine smiled. "So...we're going to do this again right? Maybe in time she'll even like it."  
Both girls smirked at the comment, then Yuna nodded. "Alright we will."  
They then left the room leaving Rikku alone...they had what they wanted.


End file.
